


Petites frasques entre amis

by Mango511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango511/pseuds/Mango511
Summary: « Elle m’aime ! C’est évident qu’elle m’aime ! »Lunettes cassées sur le nez et baguette  à la main, un des Gryffondors le plus connu de tout Poudlard_et spécialement des salles de retenue_exultait. Trois  rejets plus que glacials dont deux gifles particulièrement  spectaculaires et un sort de chauve furie qui aurait valu à son lanceur une note jamais atteinte en sortilège ne l’avait à priori pas encore découragé à harceler l’élue de son cœur.James avait l’intime conviction que l’air revêche de Lily n’était qu’un masque pour cacher son indéniable attirance pour sa beauté tant intérieure qu’extérieure.« Je vais lui dédicacer une de nos farces ! Quelque chose d’une ampleur jamais atteinte !!…un truc tellement Brillant que les générations d’élèves qui se succéderont ici connaîtront le nom des maraudeurs…"Sirius x Remus    James x Lily





	1. Prémisse des mauvaises intentions

 

« Elle m’aime ! C’est évident qu’elle m’aime ! »

Lunettes cassées sur le nez et baguette  à la main, un des Gryffondors le plus connu de tout Poudlard_et spécialement des salles de retenue_exultait. Trois  rejets plus que glacials dont deux gifles particulièrement  spectaculaires et un sort de chauve furie qui aurait valu à son lanceur une note jamais atteinte en sortilège ne l’avait à priori pas encore découragé à harceler l’élue de son cœur.

James avait l’intime conviction que l’air revêche de Lily n’était qu’un masque pour cacher son indéniable attirance pour sa beauté tant intérieure qu’extérieure. Et quand cette même Lily avait réfuté sa théorie avec  un froncement de sourcil et une remarque particulièrement acerbe sur sa beauté intérieure justement trop intériorisée, le jeune homme avait cru en toute bonne foi qu’elle admettait tout de même qu’il était physiquement à son goût. Cependant, il avait dû la brusquer dans sa tentative de rapprochement buccal puisque cette dernière s’était malheureusement soldée (bizarrement) par une claque, une autre claque et une belle démonstration des talents magiques de sa belle.

Bien  sûr, James, qui était connu pour son extrême compréhension du cerveau féminin, avait tout de suite su que Lily testait uniquement son amour pour elle. Il allait donc  la rassurer bien vite avec une de ses techniques marauderesques qui lui  garantirait  un effet dévastateur et généralement tout aussi inoubliable. Après les beuglantes-poèmes ou encore les vifs d’or dédicacés, on pouvait espérer que James Potter avait totalement épuisé ses ressources mais au grand dam de chacun et chacune ; le cerveau du lunetteux se révélait  plus qu’endurant quand il s’agissait d’avoir de « mauvaises  bonnes intentions. »

 

« Je vais lui dédicacer une de nos farces ! Quelque chose d’une ampleur jamais atteinte !!…un truc tellement Brillant que les générations d’élèves qui se succèderont ici connaitront le nom des maraudeurs…et Evans, n’oublions pas Evans !!  On sera…plus adulés ici que l’attrapeur des Canons de Chudley! »

C’est comme cela que James présenta la chose à ses trois amis, assis en cercle dans un endroit qui semblait être leur salle commune mais qui n’était que reproduite traits pour traits dans la salle sur Demande. Son enthousiasme était tellement contagieux que le jeune Remus fut heureux d’être vacciné contre la bêtise. Il s’apprêtait d’ailleurs à expliquer à ce jeune idiot pourquoi Evans réagirait de la pire manière à son intention lorsque Sirius le devança, lui mettant une main amicale sur l’épaule :

« Rem et moi, on est avec toi ! Hein, Moony ? »

Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de parler à sa place comme cela. Remus s’y était habitué en plus de la bizarrerie de Black et des sourires ravageurs qu’il ne semblait lui adresser que quand il souhaitait quelque chose. Et c’était exactement ce que voulait dire ce sourire : «Et oui, avec cette blancheur Colgate, tu ne peux pas dire non ». Le pire c’est qu’effectivement, le jeune Lupin se sentait déjà à moitié vaincu au moment même où cette saleté de chien sortait son arme secrète.

« C’est stupide James !  Lâcha cependant le loup garou après avoir jetée un rapide regard de désapprobation à son voisin de droite. Même venant de toi. Et si Sirius utilisait son cerveau au lieu de sauter sur la première occasion de chasser l’ennui, il te dirait la même chose… (il s’arrêta un instant et il fronça les sourcils avant d’esquisser un sourire) non, oublie la dernière partie…ce serait trop…enfin trop…et extrêmement perturbant aussi. Bref…James, ne fais pas quelque chose d’aussi insensé. Enfin,  ce serait vraiment la meilleure chose à ne pas faire si tu as vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Lily.

-Allez Moon’,  ça va être drôle !  Et pour information, j’utilise mon cerveau et il est totalement d’accord avec moi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t’ennuies pas. Depuis combien de temps on s’est pas lâché ? Allez : essaie de me dire depuis combien de temps on s’est pas défoulé sur cet bande de snobinard de Serpentard ?

-Depuis…deux jours ? Proposa le lycan en levant les yeux au ciel ; Il essayait clairement de cacher son amusement devant les mimiques de Black.

-Deux jours. Confirma James en grimaçant tandis que Sirius hochait la tête, la mine tout aussi grave. Mcgo était tellement étonnée qu’elle m’a demandé si tout allait bien ; je vous jure, elle m’a même dit que j’étais trop jeune pour me tourmenter à cause d’une fille. L’horreur ;  j’ai actuellement parlé d’amour avec Mcgo !

Il y eut une minute de silence respectueux pour la douleur de James avant que Peter prenne la parole pour la première fois :

« Alors, que fait-on ? 

-On montre une fois pour toute à cette harpie rousse quels génies nous sommes ! J’en profiterai pour trouver  quelques filles avec qui m’amuser, des filles qui aiment les génies.

-Rassure moi ; par « cette harpie rousse » tu veux bien dire « la magnifique Lily (futur) Potter » ?

-Mmmh, et par « génies », je veux dire ; « toi » Prongs. Assurément. »

Remus, lui, était curieusement resté à l’avant-dernière tirade de Sirius et à l’air désinvolte qu’il adoptait toujours lorsqu’il parlait de ses nouvelles frasques sexuelles. Le lycan n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami avait besoin d’essayer TOUTES les filles de Poudlard et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi ça le préoccupait autant.

Oui, Sirius était magnifique. Il était tellement beau que c’était parfois gênant juste de le regarder. Et évidement, cet imbécile de cabot s’en rendait totalement compte et s’en servait. Sinon, comment expliquer ces sourires divins qu’il lui  balançait comme s’il lui faisait la charité ? Remus ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l’avoir déjà vu sourire de cette manière à James, ni à Peter d’ailleurs. Jamais.

Le Gryffondor ne savait même pas si cela devait l’inquiéter ou le rassurer.

 « Alors Remus ?

C’était Peter.

-Oui ?

-Tu étais dans la lune ? Ne put s’empêcher de demander Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Le brun décida de l’ignorer royalement malgré la rougeur discrète qui apparut sur ses joues. Grillé.

« Quoi que vous fassiez, je ne vous suis pas sur ce coup… et puis, je suis préfet, rajouta-t-il  comme si cette information venait juste de lui revenir à l’esprit. »

Les garçons rirent et Remus finit par sourire lui aussi. C’était toujours l’argument joker qu’il sortait en cas de dernier recours. Effectivement le brun savait pertinemment que ses amis ne prenaient pas du tout au sérieux son insigne mais il était toujours bien de le rappeler. C’est vrai que sa préfet-itude  ne l’avait pas empêché d’aider à mettre en place des sortilèges un peu douteux ou à faire des potions bizarroïdes. Il avait beau être raisonnable,  ses amis savaient exactement comment le manipuler pour arriver à leurs fins. C’était simple : Sirius le harcelait, James faisait de grands discours enflammés sur la camaraderie et l’esprit d’équipe (en réussissant toujours à caser deux ou trois « Evans » dans la conversation), tandis que Peter le flattait discrètement sur ses talents de sorciers. Et puis Remus se sentait toujours un peu coupable de les laisser tomber vu tout ce que ces crétins avaient fait pour lui. Enfin, ça lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire et cette conversation avait assez duré.

« Le parchemin à rendre sur les inconvénients de l’auto-enchantement ne va pas s’écrire tout seul, je vais à la bibliothèque. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Remus se leva calmement et sortit de la salle sur demande en ignorant les taquineries de ses amis.

Une fois dans le couloir, il commença à réfléchir à son attitude tout en marchant et se demanda s’il n’avait pas été trop rabat-joie. Après tout, comme d’habitude, ses amis feront leurs conneries tout seuls comme des grands avec ou sans lui alors autant qu’il se prenne au jeu lui aussi. Ou il aurait même pu prévenir Lily si l’idée de James s’avérait trop dangereuse.  Il envisagea de revenir sur sa décision lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de pas familiers.

«Rem’ ?? »

Les pas  se rapprochaient  et le jeune homme eut le réflexe de tourner la tête vers la source de ce bruit.

« Sir… ? »

Une voix inconnue, incontestablement féminine, recouvrit la sienne alors que son ami apparaissait juste au fond du couloir.

« Sirius ! »

Le Gryffondor lança un regard bizarre à Remus avant de souffler et de pivoter rapidement vers la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Hello…toi ! fit Sirius avec un tel entrain que son ami_qui observait la scène avec un soupçon de scepticisme_se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêver. »

Remus ne put s’empêcher de rester bêtement là. Il constata de ses propres yeux à quel point le garçon aux cheveux ébène semblait à l’aise dans ce genre de situation ; comment il était facile pour lui de toucher, d’embrasser et de se faire désirer. Normalement, le lycan n’avait pas à subir ça ; Sirius prenait toujours soin de se cacher dans un coin sombre pour emballer les filles et ensuite faire ses petites affaires tranquillement. 

Après un petit moment, les pieds du brun semblèrent de nouveau aptes à fonctionner et son cerveau n’ordonnait qu’une seule chose : fuir.

Remus essaya de se faire une raison. Après tout, il était un loup-garou, jamais il ne connaitrait ça, c’était normal qu’il soit jaloux. Mais ce n’était pas ça ou du moins pas pour ça.  Il avait l’impression que tout en lui avait été mis sur off. Il n’y avait que le loup qui semblait éveiller à l’intérieur de sa coque vide tandis que ses pieds avançaient mécaniquement vers un lieu quelconque, le plus éloigné possible. La bête lui faisant ressentir violemment  à quel point elle était en colère.  «  _Il est à moi…il m’appartient… il n’appartient qu’à moi »_ Il la sentait grogner et s’agiter comme lors  de la pleine lune ; comme si les émotions du loup étaient prêtes à recouvrir les siennes et à effacer toute trace d’humanité en lui. Et puis elle criait de plus en plus fort à l’intérieur et l’écho de ses hurlements se répercutait cruellement dans sa chaire.

Et ce ne fut que quand Remus se rendit compte qu’il était épuisé et qu’il était à l’autre bout du château que le loup se tut, lui laissant soudain une grande sensation de vide. Et  Le brun avait tellement peur de comprendre ce que signifiait tout cela qu’il décida de ne plus y réfléchir du tout. C’était inutile…ça ne mènerait à rien ; le loup n’aurait jamais ce qu’il voulait de toute manière. Tout cela ne valait pas la peine d’être triste ; il fallait juste ne pas_ne plus_ y penser voilà tout.

Malgré la fatigue et d’autres sentiments confus, il décida de rebrousser chemin vers la bibliothèque. Il ferait ses devoirs comme prévu, resterait en dehors des bêtises de ses amis comme prévu et aussi, il éviterait désormais tout contact avec Sirius Black.

_« Il faut juste arrêter d’y penser, voilà tout."_


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que James réfléchit à la plus grande blague des maraudeurs, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la distance que met Remus entre eux.

Déjà cinq jours que Prongs avait lancé l’opération «En route pour le râteau du siècle. »

Déjà cinq jours que son Moony avait décidé que la bibliothèque occuperait désormais les fonctions de Grande Salle, Salle Commune et c’était à se demander également s’il n’y dormait pas tant il se couchait tard et se levait tôt. Les rares fois où Sirius apercevait le loup, c’était en cours et encore, celui-ci préférait s’assoir à côté de Peter pour tout lui expliquer ou avec cette pimbêche d’Evans et ses amies. Notre fils de bonne famille avait pourtant essayé de l’intercepter plusieurs fois pour le forcer gentiment à participer à la plus grande blague des maraudeurs mais il n’avait récolté que des « non » ou des « je vais travailler » secs et froids. C’était étrange comment le brun, d’habitude si calme et doux même dans ses refus, paraissait énervé et presque…tendu en sa présence. Et Sirius avait beau faire des pieds et des mains pour le faire rire ou juste le faire lever les yeux au ciel comme il le faisait si bien ; Remus restait obstinément hermétique à toutes ses tentatives.

 « Qu’est-ce qu’il a Rem' ? » demanda Sirius après que le Rem' en question les ai quitté sous prétexte qu’il déjeunait avec une amie préfète.

 Les trois garçons s’étaient assis dans la Grande Salle alors que peu de gens y étaient ; effectivement, il était encore un peu tôt pour manger.

 -C’est vrai qu’il ne traîne pas beaucoup avec nous en ce moment, en dehors des cours, souligna Peter en hochant sa petite tête grassouillette. T’en pense quoi James ?

-Hmm, son petit problème de fourrure ? proposa le jeune homme à lunette d’une voix distraite.

-Arrête de mater Evans et réfléchis un peu, le fustigea Sirius. (en effet, ils s’étaient occupés de ce « problème là » la semaine dernière) Est-ce que je suis la seule personne qu’il…dédaigne comme ça ?

 -Il a enfin compris que tu n’étais pas fréquent-Aie !! Mais t’es fou ? cria James en se tenant les côtes.

 -Répond juste, répondit Sirius avec un sourire qui aurait prouvé à quiconque en doutait encore qu’il était bien un Black.

 -T’es flippant mec, quand tu t’y mets ! Enfin bon, quand on a vécu dans une famille de psycho…non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me tais. Ou non, je te réponds plutôt…ou attend, Lily me regarde ! (Sourire arrogant et petit coucou avec la main additionné au « Sors avec moi Evans ! je sais que tu le veux. » quotidien et James reprit la parole :)  : oui, tu es le seul qu’il ignore, mon pauvre Padfoot.

 -Ah oui ? Un peu comme Evans vient de faire avec toi ? Lâcha Sirius, visiblement mécontent de cette nouvelle.

 -Rooh, Sirius ! Tu te défoules sur moi parce que le complexe d’Œdipe de Moony est enfin terminé ? Tu le couves trop et pourtant il est 100 fois plus mature que toi ; normal que ça l’agace ! Et Evans ne m’ignore pas…elle est timide, c’est tout !

 -Il a peut-être une petite amie ? suggéra Peter avec une petite voix avant que Sirius ne puisse répliquer ou sauter à la gorge de James. Mélinda Tournesol, la préfète ?  Cette organisation de réunion était peut-être juste un prétexte pour…»

 

Le beau visage de Black fut un instant souillé par une grimace avant qu’il ne lâche, la mine sombre :

 « C’est complètement idiot. »

 

Peter, voyant dans quel état sa réplique avait mis son ami, essaya de s’expliquer en bafouillant :

 « Oh, tu…tu sais, ce…ce n’est peut-être pas ça…mais je me disais…

 -C’est idiot…Elle n’est même pas jolie ! Le coupa Sirius avec un rire sans joie assez bruyant qui lui coûta par la suite une baisse des fréquentations de son fan club jamais enregistré jusqu’alors. »

 

Jamais Remus ne pourrait quitter les Maraudeurs pour une fille. Et jamais une fille comme cette Mélinda ne pourrait être digne de son Moony. Son Moony qui avait justement l’impression que jamais il ne pourrait plaire à cause de sa condition et qui complexait sur sa minceur et ses cicatrices.

Le jeune loup-garou avait même un jour confié aux maraudeurs que même s’il trouvait la fille parfaite, il serait incapable de lui imposer sa lycanthropie et tous les problèmes sociaux qui en résultaient. Quand Sirius avait entendu ça, il en avait ressenti une sorte de contentement malsain et purement égoïste. Il avait cru que le loup serait sous son contrôle à vie ; que quoi qu’il fasse, les Maraudeurs_et surtout lui à vrai dire_seraient toujours là pour le protéger et qu’il n’aurait besoin de personne d’autre.

 James l’empêcha de ressasser trop ses pensées en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule :

 " Calme-toi : Peter n’y est pour rien, mon vieux ! Et ce serait bien pour Remus de…(Sirius lui balança un regard tellement noir qu’il fit honneur à son nom de famille) c’est bon, je n’ai encore rien dit ! Enfin, Sirius, ressaisis-toi ! la dernière fois que tu as été dans cet état, tu as…(James montra Rogue qui venait justement d’entrer d’un signe de tête accompagné d’une grimace) Enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle ! Remus ne t’as pas parlé pendant plusieurs mois !"

 

Les Maraudeurs s’étaient habitués aux  sauts d’humeur de Sirius et à sa trop grande possessivité envers Remus ; cependant, bien que James  paraisse plutôt calme (même curieusement trop pour un Potter), cet aspect sombre de son ami lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Ce fut donc le soulagement général quand Sirius décida finalement que les bonnes paroles de son meilleur ami pouvaient parfois être prises comme paroles d’évangiles. Après quelques minutes de bouderie silencieuse, il redevint le garçon turbulent et rieur que tout le monde connaissait et Peter arrêta de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Il faut dire que depuis qu’il avait eu le malheur d’ouvrir la bouche tout à l’heure, il craignait pour sa vie.

 

____

 

La défense contre les Forces du mal ; ça s’était le domaine de James. Chaque année, des professeurs différents s’étaient succédé et chaque année, ils avaient chacun à leur tour été ébloui par le talent naturel du jeune Potter. Sauf peut-être Mr Gypwick qui lui, avait été ébloui tout court par une blague des Maraudeurs mal préparée qui l’avait rendu temporairement aveugle. Une fois guéri, il déclara que cette expérience lui avait ouvert les yeux et il se reconvertit en…hmm ; bref, ceci est une autre histoire.

Tout cela pour dire que James se sentait si naturellement doué qu’il ne prenait même pas la peine d’écouter les cours purement théoriques et empêchait également ses amis d’en faire autant en leur envoyant des missives grâce à des parchemins enchantés liés dont chacun possédait un exemplaire. Évidement  Sirius n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’aide pour être dissipé et Peter, en bonne pâte, essayait tant bien que mal de s’adapter...Le seul qui résistait à répondre, bien qu’il sorte toujours le fameux papier en même temps que ses affaires, était évidemment Remus.

 

Ce jour-là, la discussion donna à peu près ceci :

 

J : J’ai une idée. Une idée brillante !

….

J : Allez les mecs, soyez sympas, suppliez-moi de vous dire quoi !

S : Cher Wormail, on continue de le faire poireauter ?

P : Cher Padfoot, CECI est une « idée brillante » !

J : Bon, après tout vous brûlez de l’entendre donc je vais vous le dire…

S : Evans te regarde.

 

Sourire stupide aux lèvres, James releva la tête un peu brusquement, regardant à droite et à gauche avant de se rappeler que Lily avait dû amener Rogue à l’infirmerie suite à un maléfice (lancé par dieu-sait-qui) qui le faisait insulter ses compatriotes Serpentards avec des mots, en plus, assez innovants dont l’inventeur (cet illustre inconnu) était assez fier. Enfin, c’est ce que James avait entendu dire…

 

J : On ne joue pas avec des sentiments aussi purs que les miens.

S : Tu as pourtant contribué à briser un peu la monotonie de ce cours, mon cher ! Regarde ; il y a pas mal de Gryffondors qui sont encore pliés en deux.  (sans oublier tous ces idiots de Serpentards. Mais on te vengera James ; je te vengerai !)

 D’ailleurs, Peter ne va pas pouvoir nous rejoindre pour l’instant, tiens bon Pete !!

J : Ma prestance et l’amour mutuel que Evans et moi partageons a encore fait des envieux ! Enfin, c’est humain (mais est-ce que les Serpentards sont bien humains ?)  ! Bon ; écoutez-moi : j’ai enfin trouvé l’idée de la blague qu’on va faire ! Evans n’en croira pas ses yeux !! (lesquels sont forts charmants par ailleurs…)

S : Tu as été assez long pour trouver celle-ci.

J : Normalement, un certain idiot m’aide mais il était trop occupé à pleurer Remus. Et oui, notre Moony se cache parce qu’il ne veut plus avoir à faire avec son imbécile stupidité ! Et je trouve qu’il n’a pas tort ; on devrait se protéger aussi, Peter et moi, histoire que ta blakitude ne nous atteigne pas.

 

James lança un sourire narquois à Sirius. Heureusement qu’il avait pour voisin un Serpentard désigné par le professeur et non Black (James se surprenait même à penser cela) parce que sinon, son « futur-ex-meilleur » ami ne l’aurait pas loupé. Et vu comment il le regardait, la vengeance n’allait pas tarder.

Chez Sirius, la vengeance était un plat qu’on mangeait très très souvent, pour tout un tas de raisons... et certainement pas froid.

 

De son côté, Remus, qui était juste devant le voisin de James, faisait semblant d’écouter mais le jeune binoclard voyait bien qu’il jetait quand même de temps en temps des coups d’œil au parchemin…c’est qu’il était curieux le Remus ! Le Gryffondor à la crinière ébouriffée décida d’en rajouter une couche :

 

J : Allez Black, toi et ta fierté ! Tu peux lui dire le nombre de fois où tu nous as cassé les pieds avec tes...

 

«Madame, Evans peut-elle s’assoir à côté de moi ?...pour qu’elle puisse recopier mes notes ? C’est que…Le cours théorique sur les Abracornus Globuleux est un peu difficile et elle risque de ne pas comprendre si elle n’a pas l’introduction…

-Oh…Monsieur Black ? C’est vraiment…gentil de votre part…bien qu’assez…inattendu. Faites donc, miss Evans. »

 

Ca, James ne l’avait pas vu venir. Satané Black ! Il avait profité du retour de Lily et de sa propre faiblesse pour…enfin, vu la grimace d’Evans, elle n’était pas ravie non plus. Mais elle allait être à côté de Sirius et il restait…1h33 et 49 secondes de cours !

 

S : J’ai un otage.

J : Fils de Serpentard !

P : Alors, quelle est ton idée James ?

J : Je ne peux qu’applaudir ton incroyable et discrète diversion, Wormtail ! C’est tout plein de tact et j’apprécie donc je vais satisfaire à ta demande. Mais que fait Sirius ? Je ne peux tout de même pas me retourner tout le temps et écrire en même temps ! Et le voir avec Evans ; c’est une torture sans nom !

P : Sirius a rangé le parchemin avant qu’Evans le voit.

J : Et il a eu raison ! Peter, tu es bien placé pour le surveiller alors assure toi qu’il ne drague pas ma future femme. Jamais elle ne s’intéresserait à lui de son plein grès mais le bougre est rusé…tu as vu comment il a envoûté la prof avec son sourire ? Il est dangereux.

P : Evans vient de se disputer avec lui…et maintenant, elle a l’air de l’ignorer.

J : Maintenant, il est obligé d’écouter ; il doit s’en vouloir, haha !

P : Il s’amuse à faire boucler les cheveux du Serpentard qui est devant lui. Ton Evans ne s’en rend même pas compte, elle essaie de rattraper le cours en regardant son livre !

J : Rooh, elle est tellement mignonne quand elle est sérieuse comme ça !

 

James resta un instant, rêveur, se retournant pour la contempler jusqu’à ce que le professeur le rappelle à l’ordre. Il donna une retenue au passage à Sirius pour sa prestation de coiffeur et enleva des points à Gryffondor en réprimandant la préfète (qui s’avérait être Lily) pour ne pas avoir tenté d’arrêter son voisin de gauche. Lily était, évidemment, furieuse. Le professeur lui ordonna de se calmer, il lui asséna une retenue et lui demanda de changer de place sur le champ ; ce qui était stupide vu que le jeune Black était désormais sans surveillance, et déjà échauffé.

 

J : Ce regard de haine furieusement sexy n’est normalement destiné qu’à moi !

P : Ne t’inquiète pas ; quand c’est toi, elle est plus énervée. On a même l’impression que quand elle te voit_les fois où elle ne t’ignore pas_elle ne rêve que d’une chose : te brouiller la tête dans un mixeur et la donner en pâté au Sinistros.

J ;  T’as toujours le mot qu’il faut, Peter ! (je suppose que le mixeur est une sorte d’arme moldu ? Ne répond pas à cette question.)

Au moins, elle n’est plus à côté de Sirius.

Enfin bon, il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire…et il ne faut pas que Moony lise la suite de ce parchemin. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait dire de mon plan à Evans pour « la protéger de mon amour ardent ». Attend, j’ai une idée.

 

« Accio parchemin de Remus. » murmura James en sortant plus ou moins discrètement sa baguette.

Son voisin  le regarda avec des yeux vraiment mauvais. Et pour couronner le tout, ça ne marchait pas.

 

R : Bonjour, chers amis. Je garde ce parchemin, et j’en suis bien navré !

(James, le professeur ne t’a peut-être pas remarqué mais le reste de la salle, oui.)

S : Tu veux nous aider ?

R : Je veux juste savoir si vous comptez faire exploser le château pour les beaux yeux de Lily Evans ; c’est tout. Bon, je vais travailler et je vous laisse à vos «mauvaises intentions ». N’essayez plus de me reprendre le parchemin ; je l’ai truffé de contre-sorts et au moins, mon voisin ne voit pas ce qui y  est écrit.

 

Remus_Sacré lui !_ fit à Peter et à James un petit sourire espiègle avant de se remettre à écrire sur ce sujet passionnant qu’était l’ Abracornus Globuleux. En effet, quand Potter tourna la tête vers son voisin, il le surprit en train d’essayer de lire ce que Remus venait de marquer. Bon, c’est vrai que les maraudeurs avaient été  un peu négligents pour certains « détails ». Heureusement que ce Serpentard là ne l’avait pas balancé…en tout cas pas pour l’instant.

James décida qu’il le  menacerait plus tard et écrivit rapidement en prenant soin de tout cacher :

 

J : Gigantesque ! Tout le château atteint ! Un bazar brillant et grandiose !  Un hymne dédié à la beauté d’Evans !  Ce soir, après entrainement de Quidditch, on en parle dans la salle habituelle. Je suis un génie ! Et Evans va épouser un génie !

 

Sur ces bonnes paroles, James murmura quelque chose qui commençait par « L » et finissait par « s » et le parchemin devint vierge.

Malgré ces précautions, il entendit clairement le Serpentard ricaner :

 

« Dans tes rêves, Potter. »

 

La célébrité faisait généralement des jaloux.


	3. Ceux qui dégradent des livres mériteraient de se transformer en scroutt à pétard

La journée avait été vraiment dure.

Remus adorait lire mais passer toutes ces heures seul à la bibliothèque n’était pas vraiment très drôle et il s’en voulait d’être aussi froid avec Sirius. C’est juste que, après «  l’incident de la dernière fois », il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise en sa présence et avait peur que l’autre ne le remarque rien qu’en le regardant dans les yeux. Et du coup, ça devait paraître encore plus étrange mais le loup ne savait vraiment pas comment agir autrement ; juste pour avoir l’air normal, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Après ce cours de défense, le garçon avait quand même un aperçu de ce que ressentait Sirius après son éloignement…et du coup, il se demandait s’il n’avait pas intérêt à redevenir comme avant, à faire semblant, même si  ça semblait impossible.

 

«  _Allez, ressaisis-toi ; Ça ne doit pas être SI difficile. »_

 

C’est vrai qu’il s’était bien débrouillé pour sa lycanthropie, personne à part les Maraudeurs (et malheureusement un Severus contraint et forcé) n’était au courant. Alors pourquoi pas ?

 

_« Il me faut un peu de temps, après ça ira mieux. Je ne voudrai pas que Sirius s’en rende compte. Non ; je ne veux pas_jamais_qu’il le sache. Un loup- garou qui ressent ça. C’est tellement…égoïste.»_

« Et incroyablement masochiste ! » murmura Remus pour lui-même.

 

Il ne pouvait pas éviter le dîner du soir avec les Maraudeurs. Si jamais Sirius se mettait à lui demander des explications, il n’avait rien qui pouvait lui servir d’alibi. Rien.

Le jeune homme regarda rapidement sa montreet commença à ranger ses affaires. Le problème ou plutôt l’avantage de la bibliothèque ; c’était que 2 de ces amis y étaient considérés comme des ennemis publiques de la plus haute instance. Vu le nombre incalculable de fois où Sirius Black étaient venus ici pour le harceler sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix pour respecter ces lieux saints, Mlle Pince avait fait preuve d’une patience herculéenne pour ne pas lui interdire l’accès plus tôt. Quant à James Potter, il avait marqué tous les livres susceptibles d’être intéressants pour ses blagues avec un sortilège qui incrustait ses initiales sur la reliure. Une de ces victimes avait poussé un cri d’effroi et le garçon avait été pris la main dans le sac. Mlle Pince l’avait descendu sur place et même une personne aussi effrontée que James avait rougit de honte devant son discours, tout en baissant la tête avec un « oui madame » penaud.

Enfin, autant de raisons  pour lesquels Remus était obligé de rejoindre ses amis directement devant la Grande salle, et ce depuis la 4ème année.

 

«Alors, cette réunion exceptionnelle dans notre coin secret ? demanda Remus dès qu’il les aperçut 

\- Mon idée est grandiose ! Se vanta pour la énième fois James, plus fier qu’un paon.

\- Exactement, renchérit Sirius avec le sourire qu’il avait quand il savait qu’une blague des Maraudeurs était tellement mal ficelée qu’elle tournerait mal et que pour rien au monde il ne raterait ça. »

 

Remus le connaissait bien ; le seul but du chien dans cette affaire, c’était de se distraire : même si cela se faisait au détriment de James. En effet, Sirius n’était pas vraiment fan d’Evans_qu’il ne trouvait pas assez bien pour son ami et trop pimbèche_ et il n’aimait rien tant que le chaos. Même s’il devait payer de sa personne en étant puni, rien ne valait une bonne blague pleine d’imprévu. Enfin bien sûr, bien que son côté Black ressorte un peu plus dans ses moments-là, il ne souhaitait pas que quiconque  soit en danger. Il était juste trop insouciant pour s’imaginer que le mot « imprévu » pouvait s’associer à un mot plus négatif et lourd de conséquences. Et il s’en foutait un peu des autres aussi, il faut l’avouer. Enfin, cet aspect de la personnalité de Sirius faisait partie de son charme, et Remus sourit malgré lui.

 

Mince, il perdait encore une fois toute sa crédibilité en tant que préfet !

 

« Et vous allez officier quand ?

-Tu aimerais qu’on te le dise, sale traître ! Plaisanta Black.

-Aide nous avec un sortilège après demain et on te le dira !

-Alors vous commencez demain ? fit Remus avec un regard amusé vers James à qui cela avait échappé. 

-Tu es censé prendre ton air désapprobateur de super préfet, enfin, Moony  ! Dumbledore devrait songer à choisir mieux ; à force, on va peut-être aller te dénoncer ?

 

Remus détourna le regard.

 

-…Je suis trop bon élève, il ne te croira pas. Bon, je vous laisse, j’ai déjà mangé, et je dois m’entraîner pour les cours de Défenses du mal.

 

Sirius le regarda s’éloigner avec un regard suspicieux.

 

______

 

 

C'était dans la cour du château, il faisait plutôt froid et la plupart des autres élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans les couloirs.  Certains y restaient obstinément assis, à même le sol, malgré les sermons et les pertes de points que leur infligeait Mcgonagall à chaque fois qu'elle y repassait.

 

Peter observait et écoutait comme à l'accoutumer et pour être tout à fait honnête, de manière plus concentrée que d'habitude. Il ne regardait pas que James et ne prêtait pas l'oreille qu'à son babillement incessant, il jetait l'œil à gauche, à droite. Le petit homme entendait les pages du livre de Remus qui se tournaient, remarquait les regards appuyés de Black vers l'origine de ce son et il vit également le signe discret de Malefoy en sa direction, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Avec son teint blafard, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux froncés, ce petit mouvement de tête paraissait peu amical mais le Gryffondor comprit le message ; _"N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous"._

 

Peter détourna rapidement les yeux, de peur qu'un de ses amis n'ai suivi cet échange et reporta toute son attention sur James.

 

"…En clair ; ce bouquin est magique ! répétait Prongs avec son enthousiasme habituel, j'en ai arraché quelques pages l'année dernière pour essayer un des sorts et une potion et, je ne sais pas qui a écrit ça mais cette personne mérite une carte chocogrenouille à son nom !!!"

 

Le jeune Potter agitait les fameuses pages d'un bouquin de potions de 6ème année honteusement gribouillé tandis que Remus, sans relever la tête, murmura d'un air dégouté :

 

"Les gens qui ne respectent pas les livres méritent de se métamorphoser en scroutts a pétard, oui...

-Rooh Remus, moi aussi je t'aime, fit James_qui collait parfaitement à la description_ en lui balançant un clin d'œil qu'il ne daigna même pas remarquer.

-Bon sinon, fit Black un peu rudement, tu veux qu'on "emprunte" ce livre dans le bureau du concierge et qu'on s'en serve pour ton plan c'est ça ?

-Vous ne comptez plus me laisser hors du coup après cette réunion, je suppose ? interrompit le loup garou du groupe en posant son livre.

-Oui...je suppose aussi...répondit James avec un air partagé, Padfoot ? Queudver ?"

 

Le brun chercha l'approbation des deux autres qui hochèrent la tête _._

"Avec cette réunion, ça fait 30min qu'il est dans le coup en fait ! rit Black tout en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son ami, chose habituelle.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, je t'assure, répondit l'intéressé, tout sourire, se décalant pour échapper à ce contact, chose inhabituelle.

Padfoot parut un peu vexé l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit en réembrayant sur le sujet précédant :

 

"Ce livre...il y a la fameuse potion dont on a parlé, hein ?"

 

Evidemment, Remus n'ayant pas suivi tout ce qui se tramait ouvrit de grands yeux curieux  en regardant tour à tour ses vis a vis :

 

"Et cette potion...c'est...?

-Oui, elle y est ! coupa James en ignorant Remus.

-Et bien, il nous faut absolument ce livre alors! rajouta Peter sans cacher un petit rire devant la mine frustrée du lycanthrope.

-Ouais, ce serait dommage de ne pas l'avoir, ce sera du jamais vu ! enchaîna Sirius en donnant un coup d'épaule à Remus qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air de bouder.

 

Le loup garou prit un air pincé et reprit son livre sans dire un mot.

Sirius se retenu de rire un instant avant d'éclater et de pouffer comme un malade mental, rejoint par James puis Peter, plus amusé par ses bruits que par la tête de Remus.

 

"Vous êtes idiots, c'est pas croyable ! s'énerva à moitié la pauvre victime en souriant malgré lui."

 

Il se releva rapidement et lâcha avec humour :

 

"Bon, ce ne sera pas nécessaire de me le dire. Je vais aller retrouver Lily. Je peux en profiter, d'ailleurs, pour la mettre en garde contre vous ; lui faire promettre de n'ingérer aucune substance venant des 3 pires Maraudeurs...par exemple !"

 

Protestant vigoureusement sans pour autant s'excuser de leurs attitudes, les "pires Maraudeurs" n'obtinrent pas gain de cause et la silhouette de leur comparse s'éloigna avec un bref salut de la main.

 

"Je vous retrouve dans une heure.

-Rappelle lui combien je l'aimme alors !!! hurla finalement James qui avait tenu son record personnel de 10 secondes après la mention du fameux prénom."

 

James se calma quand Remus rentra dans le bâtiment mais Sirius, remarqua Peter, était encore en train de suivre ses déplacements à travers les vitres. Pour guetter leurs réactions, le rat plaisanta "innocemment" :

 

"Vu le temps qu'il passe avec Lili, tu as du souci à te faire, Prongs !"

 

La réaction fut immédiate :

 

"Cette rouquine, c'est qu'une affaire de boulot, arrête avec ta parano, Peter !

-Oui, renchérit James en frappant rapidement Sirius sur la tête, Remus est certainement sous le charme, qui peut ne pas l'être ? Mais la belle Lili ne voit que moi...Remus est hors cathégorie.

-Si j'étais Lili, des deux, ce n'est certainement pas toi que je choisirai en tout cas, cracha le chien qui semblait avoir retourner sa veste.

-Il n'aime que les bouquins !

-Il est intelligent !

-Il a toujours l'air fatigué !

-Il est adorable !

-Hé ! euh...C'est un loup gar...(poing de la part de Sirius, petit coup de pied punitif de Peter) Okay, c'était nul, pardon Remus. Il est maigrichon, c'est acceptable ça ?

-Oui, mais quelles paires de fesses !

 

James roula des yeux, Peter fronça les sourcils, Sirius se demanda s'il avait parler tout haut et constata, en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, que oui. James essaya de réfléchir à la véracité de cette dernière tirade mais il se dit finalement que penser aux fesses de son ami lycanthrope était bizarre et que par association, Black était bizarre puis finalement, il arriva à la révélation que ce n'était pas si nouveau que ça.

 

"Tu ne dis plus rien, ; je suppose que j'ai gagné !" lâcha enfin Sirius en souriant.

 

Sur ce, il se leva et partit sous le regard incrédule de James et le sourire en coin de Peter.

 

"Mais...il a un faible pour notre Moony !" s'écria James, un peu fort, avec un grand temps de retard.

 

Puis il murmura "je le savais" alors que visiblement, pas du tout...On aurait plutôt dit qu'il venait de se réveiller du sortilège de l'Imperium après quelques années d'absence. Peter lui tapota l'épaule et répondit "Bienvenue dans mon monde" et les deux restèrent pensifs quelques instants avant que Peter ne brise le silence :

 

"Donc, pour récupérer le livre...on fait quoi ?"


	4. Nuit sans sommeil et Noël avant l'heure

-Allez Moon’, si tu continues à m’ignorer, je vais me sentir obligé de faire comme James, une blague entièrement dédiée à ta magnificence !  
-Serait-ce une menace ?

Remus restait camper sur sa position, mal à l’aise et n’osant pas se tourner vers Black.  
Il avait pris tout à l’heure une voix assez sarcastique, espérant que le garçon qui s’était immiscé dans son espace vital en sortirait aussi vite qu’il y était entré. Et puis il y avait eu à nouveau un silence.  
Et Remus sentait encore sa présence, son parfum et toute sa personne pas loin de lui.  
C’était gênant, qu’est-ce qu’il fabriquait encore ?  
Il devait partir, il fallait qu’il parte.  
Le loup ne voulait peut-être pas mais lui, le voulait. Mais qu’est-ce que Sirius fabriquait ?  
Le jeune homme commençait à être excédé et son cœur qui battait si vite ne l’aidait pas.

« Retourne toi et crie s’il le faut ; il va partir, il faut qu’il parte. Qu’il comprenne qu’il n’est plus le bienvenu ici. »

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, il se retourna très vite tout en tremblant de colère (ou plutôt de gêne mais Sirius n’était pas censé le savoir) et commença :

« Ecoute Sirius Orion Black, tu… »

Ce que le lycanthrope n’avait pas anticipé, c’était le regard de chien battu de Black qui coupa vite court à tous les arguments que le garçon avait si bien organisé dans son cerveau de préfet.  
Remus ne put se retenir bien longtemps et abdiqua dans l’instant ; A vrai dire, il n’avait jamais pu lutter très longtemps contre celui-ci.

« Oh non, si tu te met à rire de manière aussi sexy, le charme de Silencio va nous lâcher. C’était très sérieux pourtant ! s’indigna faussement Black avec un rire très canin.  
-Retourne…dans…t-ton lit ! Commanda une nouvelle fois Remus en se redressant en position assise ; tout cela après avoir repris un minimum de contenance. »

Le visage encore rouge de Remus et le fait qu’il évitait si rapidement son regard après lui avoir dit cela fit pétiller d’amusement les yeux de Sirius. Il se rapprocha et murmura à son oreille :

« Je ne te laisserai pas dormir. »

Il le dit d’une voix sérieuse, avec juste une lueur déterminée dans le regard et C’était déjà trop. Quand Sirius le taquinait avec une voix outrageusement sensuelle, le châtain l’ignorait exprès. Alors que là, la voix de son ami était normale, pas du tout empreinte d’exagération. Remus était un garçon, d’accord, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n’avait eu l’esprit mal tourné alors que le chien ne faisait rien pour l’y inciter. Avec sa position, le fait qu’il était un monstre, comment il pouvait envisager que…et puis, c’était bête de penser comme ça parce que Sirius voulait juste dire…enfin, ça ne pouvait dire que… ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » souffla le lycan qui était resté immobile et interdit.

Mince, pourquoi il s’était senti obligé de poser la question. Maintenant, son ami allait le trouver bizarre. Et il se sentait bizarre aussi. Alors, si Sirius se rendait compte qu’il l’était vraiment, que son cœur battait si fort alors qu’il était un loup-garou et qu’il n’avait pas le droit…alors…  
Remus avait le souffle court, il se crispa et tressailli même quand Sirius mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à le regarder.

« Je veux savoir où est le problème. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’évites ? »

Oui, bien sûr que c’était pour ça. Le châtain avait été totalement incapable de réfléchir rationnellement tout à l’heure mais son cerveau avait finalement reprit du service maintenant que cette question était enfin posée. Bien sûr que son ami exigeait des réponses. Remus se détendit un peu. Il ne saurait dire s’il était déçu ou si la banalité de la situation le rassurait.

Bon, il se souvint tout de même que c’était le genre de question qu’il avait craint toute la semaine durant. Et qu’il n’avait toujours pas de réponse plausible.

Un changement de tactique s’imposait.

« Oh. Le grand Sirius Black se sentirait-il délaissé ? »

Le ton moqueur n’était pas mal réussi. Le sourire en coin et le regard espiègle non plus. Seul l’enchaînement un peu tardif aurait pu mettre la puce à l’oreille du chien. Mais non, celui-ci avait déjà arboré le même sourire que son vis-à-vis.

« Exactement. Et tu n’as pas idée à quel point. »

C’était un terrain glissant mais Remus n’avait pas vraiment le choix alors il continua dans cette voix.

« Hmm, au point de me harceler jusque dans mon lit ?   
\- J’appelle ça une visite de courtoisie. Protesta l’accusé. Rien à voir avec du harcèlement. »

Black se tut un instant et redevint sérieux :

« Si tu me trouves lourd ou autre, juste dis-le Moony. Tu es peut-être trop gentil pour le faire mais cette situation est pire. Pourquoi. M’évites. Tu ?   
-Je sors avec Melinda. 

Silence.

-Enfin, c’est la théorie de Peter.  
Remus haussa les épaules avec un sourire et jeta un coup d’œil à Sirius. Sa petite stratégie pour gagner du temps ne devait pas plaire à ce dernier car il semblait passablement énervé.

-Arrête de jouer à ça, Remus.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne t’en étais pas rendu compte !

Encore un petit moment de silence où le cerveau de Moony eut l’impression d’avoir loupé un épisode important de l’intrigue qui venait de se dérouler.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Comme Remus n’avait pas l’habitude d’être bête, au moins Sirius dût comprendre à quel point l’individu en face de lui était complètement à côté de la plaque car il émit un drôle de rire.

« Ah ça non, tu n’as pas idée… !»

Black lâcha cela puis sans préavis, s’allongea tranquillement sur le dos de manière très décontractée sous les yeux ébahis de son ami.

« Non, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu crois faire, non !   
-Je reste ici. Je veux rattraper le temps où tu m’as ignoré.  
-Je travaillais !…et il n’y a pas assez de place pour deux.  
-Arrête de chipoter, Moony ! Après on dit que c’est moi qui suis snob… !

Celui qui venait juste de se faire traiter de snob souffla un vague « d’accord» ; après tout ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils dormaient côte à côte…même si normalement, James et Peter étaient avec eux aussi.

« Bon, respire, calme-toi, ce n’est pas comme si Sirius Black allait être collé à toi toute la nuit dans un espace restreint alors que tu viens juste de te rendre compte que tu le voyais comme plus qu’un ami. Mince, dormir va être un véritable challenge. Je crois que je connais un sort pour cela. Ou pour l’assommer et le faire léviter sur son lit ?»

« Bon, je vais juste...me changer, souffla Remus en faisant mine de se lever.  
-Tu peux rester, fit Sirius en haussant le épaules et en souriant à pleine dent, ce n’est pas comme si je ne t’avais jamais vu nu. »

Remus se sentit rougir.

« Ce n’est pas comme si j’allai regarder non plus, rectifia Sirius, bien que ton corps soit très regardable, enfin ; d’après ce que j’ai pu en juger dans la Cabane Hurlante, je ne me permettrai pas de...bref ; tu as bien vu qu’à chaque fois, tu te réveillais avec un drap ? Enfin, c’est le chien qui...bref, Prongs et Wormtail n’oseraient pas...»

Sirius semblait de moins en moins à l’aise au fur et à mesure que le teint de Remus se colorait, jusqu’au point ou le loup n’en puisse plus :

« Merci Sirius de t’assurer que ma vertu reste intact ; je suis sûr que James et Peter chantent tes louanges chaque jour que Dieu donne pour te remercier d’avoir su préserver leurs yeux purs de cette vision d’horreur. »

Il l’avait dit en riant, avec un air très pompeux exprès pour embêter son ami. Cependant, ce dernier ne gouta pas vraiment la plaisanterie et, tout en se redressant, répliqua très sérieusement :

« Je sais que tu n’aimes pas ton corps, Remus, mais je peux t’assurer que la raison pour laquelle je te couvre après la pleine lune n’est pas pour épargner Peter ou James. Et si je protège comme tu dis « ta vertu » c’est parce que je considère que je suis le seul qui peut te la prendre. Le seul, tu comprends ? »

Ses yeux n’avaient jamais paru aussi sombre. Tout de suite, Remus sentit son cœur s’emballer et son souffle se ralentir...il ne savait décidément pas quoi répondre, ou même s’il en était encore physiquement capable. Il ne savait même pas s’il avait peur de son vis-à-vis en ce moment ou si sa future crise cardiaque serait plutôt dû à son désir pour lui. Enfin, il se demanda tout de même s’il n’y avait pas une interprétation beaucoup plus logique à tout ça. Parce qu’il devait y en avoir une.

«Sirius ?  
-Change-toi vite et éteint ta baguette. Je suis fatigué.  
-Tu ne crois pas tout de même que je vais laisser un pervers dormir dans mon lit, plaisanta à moitié Remus, encore sous le choc de ce qu’il considérait être une mauvaise blague. »

Sirius lui adressa un petit rire canin qui suffit à le détendre.

« Je parie que si ! »

La lumière s’éteignit et Lupin se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama rapidement, la tête maintenant plus préoccupée par ces paroles qui lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête que par le corps allongé pas loin de lui.   
__

 

 

 

Le matin s’était levé sur une journée pluvieuse de jeudi. Malgré cette météo plus que déplorable, l’enthousiasme était palpable dans la Grande Salle au niveau des 7ème année et ce pour une raison toute simple ; en effet, au beau milieu des révisions pour l’examen blanc des ASPIC, l’oasis tant attendu tendait les bras aux jeunes paresseux et autres élèves en mal de pauses : la fameuse sortie à Préaulard du vendredi, la 1ère et dernière de leur année ; peut-être même pour certain, de leur vie.  
Le petit déjeuner battait donc son plein dans une allégresse telle que presque aucun des Gryffondor ne s’aperçut de l’absence de leurs deux mascottes préférées.

«-Pas de Potter ni de Black en vue ! C’est Noël avant l’heure ! Je peux enfin souffler ! s’exclama Lily Evans en s’asseyant à côté de son ami préfet   
-Tu n’es pas la seule, confirma Remus tout en lui passant du jus de citrouille.»

Le pauvre ne paraissait pas avoir fermer l’œil de la nuit. Evans, en bonne amie, décida de ne pas faire de commentaire ; c’était tellement habituel qu’elle en ferait plutôt quand il aurait bonne mine, pensait-elle furtivement. Elle salua poliment et rapidement Peter, assis en face de Remus, qui lui répondit avec une grimace contrite. 

« Alors, où sont les deux zouaves ? Je n’ai aucune envie de croiser ce…(ses cheveux roux se hérissèrent de colère) bref, votre ami, et quant à Black…oh, je le vois ce soir en retenue et j’ai bien envie de lui toucher 2 ou 3 mots sur ce qu’on appelle le respect, fit elle en déchirant sauvagement son petit pain comme s’il eut été l’objet de sa colère.   
-Tu n’es pas la seule, répéta Remus qui se resservit de pancake avant de répondre. Ils ont un peu traîné dans la salle de bain ce matin ; si tu n’as pas l’intention d’aller dans le dortoir des garçons tu devrais être tranquille, je suppose. »

La jolie rousse leva les yeux au ciel, sa moitié de pain défigurée craquant dans ses mains tandis qu’elle la beurrait avec beaucoup trop de vivacité.  
« Ne me dis pas qu’ils préparent un sale coup.  
-Eh bien, ils…(Peter fit signe à Remus de se taire mais Lily n’était certes pas né de la dernière pluie.)  
-Par la barbe de Dumbledore ; ne me dis pas qu’ils vont encore s’en prendre à Severus ! fit Lily en montant tellement dans les octaves que l’intéressé en sursauta presque à l’autre bout de la salle.  
-Non ! non…balbutia le lycan avec un sourire gêné, enfin sans doute, dans un futur proche ; ça fait quand même partie de leur loisir favori. Enfin, depuis que je suis préfet, je t’assure qu’il ne me mette plus dans la confidence concernant Sniv…euh Rogue.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait Snivellus, d’ailleurs, pour que tu le protèges comme ça ? demanda un Peter bien imprudent.

Lily rit, avec le petit rire de souris adorable qu’elle avait quand elle était gênée (James aurait certainement tué pour connaître son existence) et commença à manger à petit bouchée, le plus lentement possible avant de répondre :

-Sinon, le Quidditch cette année, vous en pensez quoi ? On est bon...non ?

 

Non loin de là, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor se livrait une conversation un peu plus sérieuse où les protagonistes se bataillait avec leurs vêtements pour être à l’heure en cours.

« C’est quoi cette histoire ? râla James en sautillant pour enfiler son pantalon. Tu ne dis même pas à ton meilleur ami que tu en pinces pour notre Moony ?  
-Mec, je l’ai bien insinué une 40ène de fois pendant les vacances scolaires, je suis même surpris que tu t’en rendes enfin compte, toi qui ne t’intéresse qu’à ta Lili la tigresse !  
-Mais depuis quand ?  
-On va dire qu’avant, les premières années, je m’intéressais beaucoup trop au loup en Moony, une vraie fascination puis, j’ai été pris par le sourire de Remus en 3ème année, et son intelligence et… et j’ai compris plus tard que c’était bizarre d’avoir une érection quand je…  
-Bon, ok, concéda James, ok, je suis désolé d’avoir demandé. Et toutes ces filles alors ?  
Sirius haussa les épaules, un peu triste.  
-J’aime le sexe ; je me suis dit qu’il serait mon premier mais Moony n’était pas vraiment prêt pour ça avant et là, il n’est clairement pas intéressé. Pas du tout.  
-Attend camarade…il est au courant ?"

Sirius ricana, un rire sans joie qui faisait bien froid dans le dos :

«Tu aurais vu hier soir ; comment il a flippé quand je l’ai rejoint dans son lit et tu as bien vu comme il m’a évité.   
-Ca veut rien dire. S’obstina James, l’homme aux milles râteaux.  
-Je suppose que je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Etre un ami…j’aurai dû m’estimer heureux.  
-Il t’a laissé dormir avec lui, non ?  
-Oh, il ne peut rien me refuser, il a toujours été comme ça.   
Je ne veux pas non plus qu’il sorte avec moi par pitié. Je crois que lui n’est pas au courant, vraiment, mais le loup en lui le sent. Avec ma luxure dégueulasse, tu vas voir que je vais tout faire foirer. Je ne pourrais pas le voir avec quelqu’un d’autre.  
-…et les loups-garous s’accouplent à vie, compléta James.  
-Tu vois un peu mon problème."

La lueur dans ses yeux bleus s’étaient éteintes. Prongs lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avec un « Désolé, mec. » sincère ; la dernière fois qu’il avait vu son ami aussi morne devait être quand il l’avait trouvé à la porte de sa maison, ses bagages sous le bras et son estomac sur les talons quelques années plus tôt. Même l’enthousiaste contagieux de James ne pouvait rien faire pour lui remonter le moral maintenant. Pas sans avoir trouvé de véritable solution.  
Ils terminèrent donc de mettre leurs robes de sorcier en silence, tous deux pris dans leurs pensées.


	5. Qui a peur du grand méchant Peeves ?

Le bureau du concierge, Argus Rusard était situé au 1er étage du château. C’était là qu’était censé patienté les élèves pour être instruit du contenue de leur retenue. Lily arriva donc en avance ; telle était son habitude. Munie d’un énorme sac, elle avait pris le soin de prendre tout un tas d’affaire diverses et variées, de la brosse à dent au sang de veracrasse ; il faut dire que c’était sa première retenue et qu’elle s’attendait au pire. Déjà, la culpabilité de n’avoir pas encore annoncé ça à ses parents lui nouait le ventre alors l’idée de passer 2 h enfermer dans la même pièce que l’ami de son ennemi n°1, la pauvre était proche de l’évanouissement, elle avait à peine manger au dîner et en plus, elle s’était ridiculisée en cours de sortilèges ; le stress avait pris le meilleur d’elle-même. 

Pour se distraire, elle discuta un instant avec les tableaux qui encadraient le bureau, elle fit poliment connaissance, leur demanda s’il avait l’habitude de croiser le chevalier du Cataugan, qui était un ami…bref 10 min après c’était comme si elle les avait connus toute sa vie. Puis, des pas lents et déterminés se firent entendre à l’autre bout du couloir ; ils firent remonter en elle la colère qu’elle avait enfouie durant toute la journée. Ses pas étaient aussi insupportables que Black lui-même, pensa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire clairement forcé ; ils puaient l’appartenance, la grâce et le jemenfoutisme ces pas. En plus, lui, il arrivait tranquillement, sans autre bagage que son cerveau insolent, les mains dans les poches.

« -Quel plaisir de te voir, Sirius Black. J’ai quelques mots à te dire figure-toi.

-Oh Evans, tu es là toi aussi ? rit l’intéressé, faisant mine de la découvrir. En qualité de chouchou du professeur, je pensais que tu aurais eu une dispense. »

Gagné. Le visage d’Evans était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, tellement rouge que Black se demanda si elle n’allait pas lui exploser à la figure ou se métamorphoser en phœnix. « Chouchou », il le savait par James, devait être l’insulte la plus appropriée pour remplir Lily de fureur et d’envies de meurtres. Il parait que sa moldue de sœur la détestait et la traiter de ce nom d’oiseau. Pourtant, chose exceptionnelle, elle sembla se ressaisir ; elle, la préfète modèle, le summum de la maturité se devrait d’avoir une patience à tout épreuve (à part avec James, sans doute) et la voir ainsi en action forçait le respect.

« Si tu redis ça, je te transforme en putois, dit-elle très calmement en caressant sa baguette. Et tu sais que j’en suis capable. Aucunes retenues, aucuns professeurs ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin.  
Maintenant, je te demanderai de ne plus m’adresser la parole, ni même de me regarder.  
Et ça pour une durée limitée à ta misérable vie.»

Vu à quel point leur désamour était mutuel, Sirius se dit que sa requête ne serait pas difficile à tenir. Il s’autorisa même un sourire ; l’indifférence, c’était exactement ce qu’il lui fallait pour accomplir sa mission du jour. Vérifiant que tout était prêt, il fouilla discrètement les poches de sa robe. Parfait.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal suivit de Rusard, clopin-clopant, arrivèrent juste à l’heure, avec la précision d'une horloge. Le concierge soufflait comme une locomotive lorsqu'il glissa la clé tenue par sa main suante ; il pestait contre Peeves qui avait dû occuper sa journée avec ses pitreries, un mini chaton sous le bras. Padfoot ne quitta pas cette clé des yeux ; lorsqu'elle délaissa les doigts puants pour la table du bureau tout son corps était à l'affût, prêt à bondir vers elle. Mais comment faire pour détourner l'attention de 3 personnes ? Il y réfléchissait dans un coin de son cerveau tandis que l'autre partie était tournée vers le discours du professeur.

"Alors ; Mr Black, vous êtes coutumier de ces retenues mais miss Evans, il semblerait que ce soit la première fois...alors, alors commençons. Je suis pour mes retenues utiles...Oui, UTILES ; vous allez donc devoir..."

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui avait déjà commencé à sortir son carnet de note pour écrire minutieusement les parole saintes du professeur. L'heure tournait et il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'approcher de la clé sans attirer les soupçons. 3 pas le séparait de l'objet de sa convoitise, seulement trois pas. 

"...vous aurez alors à dessiner l’Abracornus Globuleux et à...Oui, M. Black ?  
-Mme Formol, je pourrais emprunter un stylo et une feuille à Mr Rusard ? »

Cette interruption eut pour effet d'agacer un peu le professeur qui lui répondit « oui » distraitement avant de chercher ses mots pour reprendre. Rusard, lui, le regarda comme s’il dégageait une forte odeur de bombabousse et puis claudiquant vers l’armoire, l’ouvrit pour fouiller dedans. On pouvait y apercevoir des tas d’objets confisqués sérieusement géniaux ; taille-crayon crieur, encre à flamme, toupie de la vérité. Sirius s'avança de 3 pas, fit mine de trébucher et appuya la gauche sur la table ou plutôt sur la clé qui s'enfonça dans une pâte préalablement placée dans sa paume. Un truc de moldu, la petite touche de Peter pour cette mission.  
Tranquillement il passa ensuite la pâte dans sa poche : ils attendraient qu'elle durcisse et ils la remplirait avec un sortilège approprié pour reproduire la clé. C’était idiot ; l'originale était bourrée de contre sort mais personne n'aurait pensé qu'un truc moldu puisse 'faire l'affaire'.  
Rusard lui donna le stylo et la feuille et le voilà parée pour la retenue la plus tranquille de toute sa vie. 

La fin de la retenue se déroula en parfait silence dans les serres. Sirius fit honneur à son nom et resta parfaitement sirius, reproduisant son dessin d’Abracornus Globuleux avec l'application (et le résultat) d'un gamin de 4 ans. Dès que l'horaire sonna il le fut beaucoup moins et détala le premier, fier du rapport qu'il pourrait présenter au général Prongs et au soldat Moony.

Ces derniers l'attendaient dans la salle sur demande avec Queudver. Il s'arrêta donc devant la tapisserie à la licorne et murmura plusieurs fois les mots clés que lui avait appris James. Une mise en scène plutôt théâtrale s'ouvrit à lui. Une salle sombre qui sentait l'encens, un grand cercle d'alchimie sur le sol, lui-même tout aussi sombre que les poils du sinistros...les quelques armoires présentes débordaient de fioles et de vieux manuscrits probablement tout aussi vierge que le cerveau de Nott, pensa Sirius. Des bougies flottant dans les airs donnaient une atmosphère encore plus lugubre à la salle.

"Je vois qu'on a joué sur l'ambiance, commenta-t-il en riant.  
-Toujours, répondit James en retirant sa capuche. Le style avant tout, les résultats après.  
-Tu devrais en faire le slogan de ta famille, fit Remus, pince sans rire, qui devait sans doute se demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit. 

-Bon, commençons sans attendre, annonça James avec un sourire jusqu'au front. Carte du maraudeur, cape d'invisibilité...nous sommes parés pour la phase 3 ! Mais avant ; phase 1 Sirius ? 

Sirius sortit le modelage de la clé avec un petit haussement d'épaule et un "facile !" très modeste puis le lança dans la main ouverte de son ami.

-Remus, phase 2 ! 

Le lycan récupéra l'objet qu'il examina sous toute ses coutures avant de sortir sa baguette. On sentait dans tous ses gestes qu'il hésitait encore à aider ses amis : les dénoncer était hors de question mais s’impliquer comme ça, il ne pourrait décidément pas revenir en arrière après.

"Moony, si tu veux je le fais, proposa Sirius.

-Et nous retrouver avec une bouillie de clé plutôt qu'avec quelque chose d'utilisable ? je ne crois pas non.

Le « nous » entraîna une réaction en chaîne de sourire sur le visage des autres maraudeurs mais Remus continua :

"Vous me promettez que personne ne sera blessé et que vous allez vous même goûter à votre propre plaisanterie ?"

Les 3 hochèrent la tête de concert.

« Et quoi que soit votre blague vous m'expliquerez en détail pour que je n'ai pas à participer et que je puisse épargner certaines personnes ? »

Les 3 répétèrent à l'unisson, baguette sur la poitrine :

"Nous le jurons ! »  
-Bon, alors j'en suis, je suppose...murmura Remus avec un mince sourire.

Après un silence quasi religieux ; il lança enfin le sort de remplissage et puis un "durcisso". Quand il sortit la clé elle était parfaite. Les 2 sorts eurent pour réponses immédiates des sifflements, des claquements de mains ainsi qu’une petite accolade siriusienne et le calme revint peu à peu. James reprit :

-Bien. Queudver, prêt ? après la phase 3 se sera à toi !

Curieusement c'était le peureux Peter qui s'était proposé seul pour la mission la plus importante du jour et bien qu'il soit gaffeur en diable, James avait été si surpris qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter.  
Ce qu'il devait faire c'était récupérer le fameux bouquin qui pourrait leur permettre de faire la potion adéquate pour leur farce. Mais avant cela, il fallait un minimum de préparation. Après l’avoir ouverte, tous regardèrent la carte du maraudeur. Il y avait des préfets qui faisaient encore des rondes, dont Malefoy, Lily et Rusard, lui, ne sortait pas de son bureau, la cible principale. Il s'occupait sans doute de son chaton, miss Teigne, une bête qu’il avait recueilli récemment. Le voir avec une créature si mignonne, lui qui était si laid, était d’ailleurs assez effrayant.

Sentant la pression monter en lui, Peter hocha sa tête grassouillette plusieurs fois en tremblant :

-Vous me couvrez, hein ?  
-Oui et pas n'importe comment Ver' ! Tu vas assister à un moment historique ! fit James qui réussissait assez mal à cacher son hystérie.   
-Je suis sûr que je vais le regretter...murmura Remus qui au fond, n’aurait pas aimé être ailleurs pour tout l’or du monde.   
-Tu n’as pas confiance en nous, pas confiance en MOI ? demanda Black, faussement outré.  
-Oulha…répondit Remus en riant, je crois que tu en demandes un peu trop.  
-Soyez attentifs ! les réprimanda James. On va invoquer Peeves, ici même, dans la salle sur demande !

On aurait dit un elfe de maison face à sa première chaussette ; un mélange de peur et d’excitation brouillé ses traits. 

-James, je pensais que tu avais une peur bleue de Peeves ? s’inquiéta Remus.  
-Oh…moi ? non, non pas du tout, (James avait le regard bien fuyant) je le trouve…drôle avec son petit…et son énorme sourire tout plein de…de dents aussi…enfin bref. Même si j’avais, euh « peur »_comme tu dis Moony_je ferais TOUT pour Evans. Si on veut que Rusard sorte de son bureau, il nous faut le meilleur ! Et le mei…meilleur c’est Peeves, enfin, voilà ! et Sirius, arrête de rire.  
-Bon, allons-y ? proposa Remus.

Les 4 se positionnèrent assis au centre de la pièce   
Il y eut un curieux silence qui fut rompu par un raclement de gorge de James. Sa baguette décrivit un mouvement de cercle, il paraissait décidé quand ses lèvres formèrent le nom d’un sort qui permettait de communiquer à distance. Suivi ensuite le nom de Peeves énoncé à voix haute. Les maraudeurs se donnèrent la main pour former un cercle et accessoirement, encourager Prongs. Celle de Sirius était chaleureuse, pensa Remus, un instant troublé par ce contact. Black, s’il en était ému, ne le montra pas mais lança tout de même un petit clin d’œil au lycan quand les yeux des deux garçons se croisèrent accidentellement.  
Le discours qui suivit alors paraissait avoir été appris par cœur ; la voix de James tremblait légèrement mais elle était claire et puissante et il serrait la main de Peter et Sirius avec tellement de force que les deux grimacèrent.

« O grand Peeves. Prince des esprits frappeurs, héritier méconnu de la farce et des blagues. Toi qui a su nous inspirer quand l’imagination venait à manquer. Toi qui a de nombreuses fois bouché les toilettes de Poudlard, jeté des déchets dans nos paniers déjeuner ou transformer les cigarettes des élèves en lance flamme ; écoute notre Prière. Toi, être complexe, méprisé comme nous par ce fieffé Rusard, nous t’en conjurons, viens à nous en paix ! »

James brisa le sort et regarda les autres.

« Maintenant c’est le moment de l’attirer ici ; s’il résiste au sort, il n’y aura rien à faire de plus. »

Le prochain sortilège, il se mirent à quatre pour le lancer. Tout d’abord rien ne se passa. Puis, il y eut de la fumée rouge qui partit du centre pour remplir peu à peu la pièce ; les bougies tremblèrent puis s’éteignirent. On n’y voyait goutte et pour parfaire le tout un petit rire mauvais planait dans les airs. Pas très rassuré, Remus lâcha la main de Peter pour lancer un Lumos. La première chose qu’ils virent furent les fameuses dents dont James avait fait l’éloge ; ses dents aiguisées plantées sur un sourire gigantesque et affreux lequel aurait fait pâlir le Joker d’envie. Puis, ils remarquèrent les petits yeux enforcés dans leurs orbites, plus noir que noir qui présageaient qu’ils allaient sans doute passer un sale quart d’heure.

« Jimmy, Jimmy, psalmodia l’horrible bouche, des années et des années qu’on se connait et ce n’est que maintenant que tu appelles ?  
-Monsieur Peeves, commença un James vraiment mal à l’aise. Quel ravissement que…enfin, bonjour !  
-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette charmante réunion ? continua l’esprit frappeur en tournant autour de sa victime comme un chat joue avec sa proie. »

James, figé sur place, ne semblait plus en état de dire quoi que soit.

« On a quelque chose à te proposer Peeves, un marché, reprit Sirius. »

Remus regarda en silence en s’autotraitant d’imbécile. Beaucoup trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête en cet instant là et il se fustigeait. Bien sûr qu’il y aurait une contrepartie ! Le loup se méfiait de Peeves ; il l’aurait bien mangé tout cru et Remus l’aurait laissé faire sans ciller. Cependant il fallait réfléchir ; quel marché un être aussi détestable que Peeves ne pourrait pas refuser ? Quel plan foireux avait encore imaginé James ? Il lui jeta un regard mais celui ne lui répondit que par une grimace difficile à mal interpréter : ils étaient faits comme des rats. 

« Un marché ? demanda Peeves, intéressé.  
-Un marché que tu ne pourras pas refuser, continua Sirius d’une voix trop sûre d’elle pour être honnête. »

Remus connaissait trop cette technique pour ne pas être exaspéré. Ce sale cabot de Black essayait de gagner du temps Encore une fois, les 2 Maraudeurs les plus stupides que la terre ait porté (on ne pouvait pas blâmer Peter) s’étaient lancés sans parachute et sans filet espérant que le cerveau de Remus puisse rattraper leurs bêtises avant l’impact. Là, en ce moment, il avait sérieusement envie de les laisser se crasher mais avant même que son esprit ait commencé à formuler une réponse, Black lâcha :

« -Le bal de Slughorn, intervint Sirius ; on peut t'y faire entrer. On connaît le lieu, l'heure et les sortilèges mis en place.  
-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse ?   
-Allez, insista Sirius, on sait à quel point tu détestes cette bande de Nerds. Lovegood, le créateur du Poudlard Paper en a raconté des choses sur toi. Lily Evans, toujours apprêtée, toujours bien propre sur elle et....Regulus Black, ce petit enfoiré de Serpentard, qui lèche les bottes de ses parents comme un gentil toutou...  
-Sirius, murmura Remus en serrant la main qu'il avait garde dans la sienne, tu plaisantes j’espère ? tu en fais trop, tu ne crois pas que ça devient trop personnel ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et lui lâcha la main doucement. James, lui, paraissait totalement dépassé par la situation mais ne disait mot.  
Quant à Peeves, ses petits yeux noirs brillaient de mille feux

-On a besoin de toi pour distraire Rusard, reprit Black. Faire voler un peu son chat, deux trois bricoles. On admire ton travail tu sais.   
-Si vous faites autre chose pour moi.  
-Et quoi ?  
-Tais toi Blacky, je veux parler avec lui.  
Avec les griffes qui lui faisaient offices de doigts il désigna James.  
-Qu..quoi ? Oui ? fit ce dernier, hébété.  
-Tu vas passer un jour sans tes lunettes.  
-Oh...mais...  
-Toi, Mumus, tu vas parler à la 1ère personne, le gros va s’auto-infligé le maléfice du bégaiement et toi Blacky, tu vas porter du maquillage demain.  
-Mais demain...fit James  
-C'est la sortie à Préaulard termina Remus. La dernière.  
-Après, comment on sait que tu vas tenir parole ? demanda Black, pas ébranlé pour un sou.   
-Qui sait ? demanda Peeves avec un sourire carnassier. Tchao les loosers ! 

Sans crier gare, il fit apparaître des bombes à eau qui explosèrent et trempèrent nos héros jusqu'à l'os.

-On s'est plutôt bien débrouiller ! s'écria James sortant de sa torpeur.

Pour toute réponse Peter éternua. Sirius se transforma en chien et s’ébroua, leur balançant des gouttelettes dessus et Remus lança des sortilèges pour se sécher et des regards noirs au cabot.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû vendre le club de Slug. accusa-t-il.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?   
-Lily est dans ce club.   
-Ah oui, Lily...fit le chien d’un air mauvais, et elle est plus importante que nous c'est ça ?   
-Arrête de faire l'enfant.  
-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, rajouta James qui refusait de ne pas participer à une conversation sur Lily.  
-Toi James, je ne comprends pas que tu ai pu le laisser faire ! Et tu te dis amoureux d'elle ?   
-C'est normal, clarifia James, fier comme un paon, parce qu'au bal de Slughorn, c'est moi qu’elle va inviter ! je la protégerais.  
-Et Regulus, continua Remus à l’encontre de Sirius, combien de fois vas tu te liguer contre lui a cause de tes cinglés de parents ?

Lorsque Sirius se retransforma en lui-même, il avait l'air d'un gamin prit en faute, ses longs cheveux mouillés collés sur son visage lui donnait l'apparence d'un émo.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d’abord ?   
-Je tiens à toi figure toi ! et te voir faire le con ne m'amuse pas.

Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin car un grand bruit retentit dans le château.

-Peeves! fit Peter en montrant la carte du maraudeur. Rusard commence à bouger !  
-Peter c'est à toi ! prend la carte et la cape et go go go !! cria James.

Apeuré, Queudver s’exécuta et fila en enfilant la cape. Il en oublia même sa baguette.   
Après son départ, il y eut un grand silence où Sirius regardait Remus en chien de faïence. James ne savait plus où se mettre. Impossible de partir maintenant sans la cape, il était un peu tard pour se permettre ce genre de fantaisie...et se faire passer un savon par la Grosse Dame, James avait déjà donné et il préférait affronter l'amour unilatérale de Sirius pour Remus de front que de resubir cette honte. Il décida donc avec beaucoup de tact de rompre le silence gênant en parlant de son sujet de prédilection. 

-Remus, la meilleure question à se poser est la suivante : qu'est-ce que ferait Evans ? Et bien c'est bien simple, la déesse qu'elle est pardonnerait sûrement son ami...après tout, il nous a sauver la mise, qui c’est ce que Peeves nous aurait fait subir en représailles ? et Sirius, si elle était à ta place, elle pardonnerait à son frère Regulus d'être un sale Serpentard ; regardez comme elle est gentille avec sa moldue de soeur malgré tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir ! 

Les deux autres arrêtent de se regarder, rien que pour juger James du regard. Comment faisait-il pour savoir tout cela sur Lily était un mystère.

-Bon, méditez sur tout ça ! Moi je prépare nos lits pour ce soir.

__

De son côté, Peter n’eut pas vraiment de mal à accomplir sa tâche. Il faut dire que Peeves s’en donnait à cœur joie, même avec un peu trop de zèle il faut le dire ; il ne fallait pas non plus qu’il réveille tout le château. D’après ce que Queudver entendait, il était dans la Grande Salle en train de jongler avec les bougies éteintes du plafond tout en chantant une invention de son cru « Jimmy, il a les chocottes, il a les jambes qui tremblotent quand arrive le beau Peeves, il aimerait se jeter sous la Tamise. Rusard, lui, est en pétard, faut dire qu’il en pique des fards, quand vient le grand Peeves, ce beau gaillard, il manqu’à tous ces égards ; il aimerait bien l’mettre au placard…» .  
C’est avec donc beaucoup de facilité que le petit blond entra dans le bureau ; Rusard n’avait même pas eu le temps d’éteindre la pièce et il put contempler les objets confisqués dans l’armoire, véritable musée des merveilles. Cependant, il ne resta pas aussi longtemps qu’il l’aurait voulu ; en effet il se sentait observer malgré la cape d’invisibilité qui le cachait et des miaulements de plus en plus fort interrompirent ses pensées. Il prit le livre, vérifia qu’il y avait bien l’inscription « Propriété du Prince de sang mêlé » à l’intérieur et fila vite, frôlant Rusard qui revenait, attirer par les bruits de Miss Teigne. Ce chat est décidément une sorte de démon, pensa furtivement Peter dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.   
Il bifurqua dans le couloir et monta les étages 4 à 4. Avant de revenir à la Salle sur Demande, située au 7ème étage, il avait quelque chose à faire au 5ème. Renâclant comme un taureau, épuisé par sa course et pas du tout aidé par son embonpoint, Peter se retrouva non loin de la statue de Boris le Hagard. Là, il devait compter 1,2,3,4 portes avant d’arriver à destination. Regardant la carte du Maraudeur, il pouvait voir le nom de celui qui l’attendait inscrit en lettre cursive. Lucius Malefoy.  
Peter prit le temps de cacher la cape d’invisibilité en la nouant autour de son ventre, sous sa robe, glissant le livre dedans. Le mot de passe prononcé, Peter se retrouva dans la Salle de bain des Préfets, face au Serpentard qui le jugea de la tête au pied.

« Ce n’est pas trop tôt, fit-il de sa voix lente et aristocratique. »


End file.
